Il fallait que ça tombe sur moi!
by caro-hearts
Summary: Elizabeth Willey, sœur (pas si) jumelle (que ça) de la belle Eleanor Willey, entre en 6ème année à Poudlard, entre une amie pour le moins particulière, une famille qui semble sortie d'une mauvaise parodie, et des Maraudeurs en pleine puissance notre petite Lizzy ne saura ou donner de la tête cette année. Surtout quand on vient de se friter avec LE Sirius Black. Merlin est en grève?
1. prologue

**Prologue**

Monsieur et Madame Willey sont ce que nous pouvons appeler un couple atypique. Madame Willey travaille dans une boutique de cosmétiques dans le nord de Londres, ses grandes passions sont les ragots, les potins et les émissions télé. Ce n'est pas une femme très intelligente ni très cultivée. On ne peut pas en dire autant de Mr Willey. Mr Willey est banquier à la banque de Londres, il passe tout son temps libre enfermé dans sa bibliothèque, dans son bureau ou à rire des sottises que peut lui sortir sa très chère épouse.

Mais ce qui fait des Willey une famille atypique n'est pas forcément lié au caractère exubérant de Madame ou du plaisir que prend Monsieur à rester enfermé dans son bureau pour travailler, mais pour cela je dois vous en dire un peut plus.

Monsieur et Madame Willey ont quatre filles. Les aînées sont des jumelles, Elizabeth et Eléanor, ensuite vient Lottie et la dernière Mary. Pour les présentations nous allons commencer par les plus jeunes. Lottie, quinze ans et Mary qui en a quatorze. Lottie est extravagante, égocentrique et habituée à n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Sa vivacité et son joli minois font d'elle la favorite de sa mère.

Mary, elle, est quasiment comme Lottie. Elle est coquette, frivole, superficielle mais à la différence de sa sœur elle manque cruellement de caractère. Aucune des deux n'est très intelligente et leur père ne se gêne pas pour le leur faire comprendre.

Les aînées son Elizabeth et Eléanor, seize ans. Eléanor est la plus jolie de toutes, ses cheveux sont blonds , longs et bouclés, ses yeux sont d'un bleu dragé très tendre. Son caractère est doux, elle est simple, calme et souriante. Sa générosité et sa bonté sont sans limite.

Sa sœur, Elizabeth, est réfléchie, franche et enjouée. Ses cheveux sont châtains clairs, lisses et mis-long tandis que ses yeux sont bleus nuit. Elle est peut-être moins jolie qu'Eléanor et Lottie mais sa répartie, son caractère bien trempé et son sens de l'humour font d'elle la favorite de leur père. Elle a une passion pour le violon, un art dans lequel elle excelle.

Quelle belle famille que voilà, encore une fois cette famille serait une famille ordinaire si les deux aînées n'avaient pas reçu quelques mois avant leurs rentrée en première année de collège une lettre leur annonçant qu'elles étaient des sorcières inscrites à Poudlard l'école de sorcellerie.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Alors, bonjour à toutes (et à tous on se sait jamais) c'est la toute première fois que je poste quelque chose! je stress un peut d'ailleurs! _

_J'ai essayer de faire la guerre au faute d'orthographe mais je n'ai peut être pas gagné toutes les batailles, je m'en excuse! _

_je n'ai pas de dates de sortie régulière, c'est en fonction de l'inspiration et de mes examens!_

_aucun des personnages sont à moi (mis à part La famille Willey et Victoria) ils appartiennent tous à notre chère et vénérée JK. Rowling._

_si vous avez la moindre remarque à faire (que se soit pour l'histoire ou bien même pour l'orthographe) lâchez vous, je suis preneuse! _

_sur ce, bonne lecture_

_Chapitre 1_

_C'est une belle journée*_

Nous sommes le premier septembre, il est neuf heures et demie et c'est déjà l'effervescence dans la maison de la famille Willey. Tout le monde crie, court, saute ou encore râle sur la façon de faire rentrer ses affaires dans la valise des deux grandes.

Mais quelle est la cause de toute cette agitation me direz-vous ? Eh bien il se trouve que le train qui est sensé amener les aînées Willey à l'école Poudlard pour leur rentrée en sixème année part dans une heure, trente et minutes et que apparemment personne n'est prêt.

Eléanor ramasse ses t-shirts pour les lancer dans sa valise tandis que Mary lui apporte ses pantalons et ses jupes en rigolant. Lottie danse de façon à passer dans toutes les chambres en chantant bruyamment et Mme Willey repasse après sa fille pour être sûr qu'il ne manque rien, tout en criant à Lottie de bien vouloir se taire.

Mr Willey prend son petit-déjeuné en lisant le journal du jour pendant que Elizabeth, ayant préparé ses affaires au préalable, s'exerce au violon en mangeant ses tartines entre quelques accords.

Eléanor et sa mère rentrent dans la cuisine pour souffler un peu et avaler leur petits-déjeuners.

-Lizzy dieu du ciel arrête-moi ça, on est à table ! Et j'ai assez mal à la tête comme ça, n'en rajoute pas, souffla sa mère en pointant le violon de la main.

La jeune fille rangea son instrument dans son étui. Mme Willey regarda Eléanor.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne fais jamais tes valises la veille du départ, c'est toujours tout au dernier moment avec toi ! Ho…Ma pauvre tête…

-Je suis désolée maman, j'avais autre chose en tête, s'excusa Eléanor.

-Autre chose en tête ? La veille de la rentrée ?

C'est sûr que si tu pensais à autre chose qu'étudier tes cours d'histoire de la magie ou de sortilège on n'en serait pas là, rigola Elizabeth.

La jeune fille se mit à rougir de honte, ce qui fit encore plus sourire sa jumelle. Les sœurs cadettes dévalèrent les escaliers en rigolant fortement. Bien qu'aux yeux d'Elizabeth elles soient un peu trop maquillées celle-ci ne fit aucune remarque, son père s'en chargea pour elle.

- Vous savez mes enfants, maquillez comme vous l'êtes, vous êtes plus effrayantes qu'attirantes. Pauvre jeunes sorciers… Vous tenez tant que ça à les traumatiser ?

Ces dernières ne surent que répondre. Mme Willey se contenta de lancer un regard réprobateur à son mari, Lizzy lui fit un grand sourire admiratif tandis qu'Eléanor rigolait doucement.

-Il ne faut pas oublier de mettre Archimède dans sa cage avant de partir, annonça Mr Willey en referment son journal.

-Pas de soucis, c'est réglé ! dit Mme Willey fière d'elle.

Archimède est le hibou de la famille, un grand duc. Si Mme Willey est si fière d'avoir put le mettre dans sa cage c'est parce qu'en général seules les jumelles peuvent l'approcher, et uniquement Lizzy peut se permettre de le caresser sans crainte de perdre un doigt. Disons qu'il a très mauvais caractère.

Après avoir mangé tranquillement, terminé de se pomponner pour les cadettes et vérifié si son violon était prêt pour le voyage pour Elizabeth leur père annonça qu'il était tant de partir.

Dans la voiture Elizabeth et Eléanor se placèrent côte-à-côte pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

-Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte de retrouver Victoria, commença Lizzy.

-Oui, elle m'a beaucoup manqué, apparemment Vicky aurait vu Lily, la Préfète, durant ses vacances ! Elles se seraient liées d'amitié ! répondit Eléanor.

-Je ne vois pas qui c'est…

-Mais si ! la rousse aux yeux verts ! Celle qui traîne toujours avec, elle baissa d'un ton, les Maraudeurs…

Oui, si les jeunes filles voulaient continuer de bavarder tranquillement, sans avoir à subir les gloussements incessants de leurs cadettes il valait mieux éviter d'aborder le sujet du courageux James Potter, de l'adorable Remus Lupin, du discret Peter Pettigrew ou encore du magnifique Sirius Black.

Et heureusement pour elles, les jeunes filles ne savaient pas qu'ils sont dans la même maison que leurs aînées, Gryffondor à une année de différence.

Mary et Lottie ont aperçues leur groupe sur le quai de la gare quand elles ont accompagnés leurs aînées en seconde années, depuis elles les rabâchent sans arrêt avec ça et se mettent à glousser dès qu'elles en ont l'occasion. Selon Elizabeth on pourrait les comparer à des poules.

-Tu crois qu'on les verra ? commença Mary

-Oh évidemment, ils sont tellement beaux qu'on pourrait les repérer à cent mètres à la ronde ! lâcha faussement Lottie le nez en l'air comme pour prouver sa supériorité.

-Qu'allons-nous faire s'ils nous regardent ?

-il suffit de leur faire nos sourires habituels ! Et surtout bomber le torse !

-Hoo ! Oui, oui bomber le torse hi!hi !

Elizabeth tapa la paume de sa main sur son front l'air désespéré. Que répondre à ça?

Mary commença à sautiller sur son siège, signe d'impatience.

-Quand vous aurez fini de parler des pauvres garçons que vous souhaitez éconduire nous pourrons peut-être continuer la route tranquillement ! râla leur père.

-Peut être que l'un d'eux pourra nous en débarrasser, lança joyeusement Lizzy à l'adresse de son père.

-Ils ne sont tout de même pas si stupide dans ton école, si ?

-J'aimerais bien pouvoir le dire papa...

Il est vrai qu'Elizabeth n'a jamais vraiment été gâté par la gente masculine les années précédentes. Elle a toujours été dans l'ombre de sa sœur mais le peu de garçon qui s'intéressait à elle pouvaient être classés dans le livre des records de la stupidité.

Lottie commença à se parfumer Mary se mit à tousser, Mme Willey s'énerva.

-Mary cesse de tousser j'ai déjà assez mal à la tête comme ça...

-mais...

-Voyons, Mary, commença son père, arrete donc d'importuner ta pauvre mère, tu la fatigues à tousser comme ça.

-Mais je ne fais pas exprès! C'est Lottie qui se met du parfum, je prend tout dans la tête, s'indigna t-elle n'ayant pas comprit l'ironie de la phrase.

-Oui, mais je le fais pour les Maraudeurs, si jamais je les croise je veux qu'il me remarque!

-Alors ça pour te remarquer ils vont te remarquer! Tu seras la seule de toute la gare à sentir aussi fort que les toilettes publiques! Souffla Lizzy se qui fit beaucoup rigoler son père.

-Les Maraudeurs? Les beaux jeunes hommes que vous m'aviez montré la dèrnière fois? S'entousiasma Mme Willey.

-Eux même!

-C'est bon Mary, ta mère va mieux tu peux recommencer à tousser maintenant!

Le reste du voyage se passa agréablement, ils arrivèrent à la gare de King Cross à dix heures trente-cinq. L'impatience des cadettes se fit de plus en plus ressentir. Elles sautèrent de la voiture et se précipitèrent devant la voix 9 ¾ criant au reste de la famille de se dépêcher.

Lottie et sa mère passèrent avec Eléanor et Mary et Mr Willey avec Elizabeth. Le quai était, comme à son habitude, bondé. Il était difficile d'avancer et encore moins avec le chariot que tenait Lizzy. Quand à Eleanor devant elle tentait de retrouver des visages familiers en créant un passage pour sa sœur.

Après de longues minutes elles réussirent à atteindre une voiture pour ranger les valises. Uen fois leurs baguages déposés dans le compartiment qu'elles avaient choisi, les jeunes filles retoutrnèrent sur le quai pour se séparer de leurs parents après une scène de la part de Mme Willey sur la douleur d'être séparée de ses filles.

Eléanor voulu voir ses autres sœurs mais celles-ci avaient disparut à l'instant même ou elles étaient arrivées sur le quai. Elles ont sûrement dut apercevoir un beau garçon, ou encore mieux...les Maraudeurs.

Mais juste avant d'entrer dans la voiture du train, une petite tête brune sauta sur elles en hurlant. La petite tête brune en question se trouvait être Victoria, Gryffondor également, une très bonne amie à elles.

-Vous m'avez tellement manquées les filles !

-Toi aussi ! Si tu savais ! réussi à articuler Eléanor qui avait du mal à respirer dans l'étreinte de son amie.

-Elles se décalèrent sur le coté pour ne pas gêner l'entrée. Victoria recula d'un pas et admira les jumelles.

-Vous êtes magnifiques toute les deux ! S'écria la jeune fille, vous avez drôlement bronzé ! Vous êtes sûres d'être restées à Londres ?

-Sûres et certaines ! Rigola Elizabeth.

-Tu ne lâches toujours pas ton violon n'es ce pas ? Répondis son amie en lorgnant l'étui qu'elle portait à la main.

-Et non ! C'est l'amour de ma vie ! Je pensais que tu le savais depuis le temps ! Lui au moins ne me laissera jamais tomber ! Si tu savais, j'ai cru mourir cet été ! Lottie et Mary on été insupportables !

-Tu n'exagères pas un peu ?

-Pas le moins du monde, tiens, quand on parle du loup...

Les deux sœurs arrivèrent en criant vers les jeunes filles.

-Finalement vous vous êtes rendu compte qu'on allait partir et dans votre grande bonté vous avez décidé de nous faire don d'un « au revoir » ? ironisa Lizzie.

-Très drôle, répondit Lottie, vous les avez vus ?

-Qui ça ? dit Victoria

-Et bien les Maraudeurs ! c'est pourtant é-vi-dent ! s'écria Elizabeth en utilisant sa main comme éventail et en imitant grossièrement ses cadettes.

Mary en rigola mais se ne fut pas le cas de Lottie.

-C'est bon t'as terminé ?

-Ho! non, tu nous as tellement pompé l'air cet été que j'ai retenu la plupart de tes conneries ! James est tellement classe mais Remus est tellement mignon et Sirius, ho! Sirius est tellement beau ! Elle fit mine de tomber dans les pommes.

Mary rigola de plus belle et Lottie s'exclama :

-t'as fini là ? Et Mary, j'te signal qu'elle se moque aussi de toi !

-C'est de l'humour! Calme-toi ! Il vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer !

-Peut-être mais... Bon, Mary on retourne les chercher ou pas ! J'ai vraiment envie de les voir.

-Et on a même pas de droit à un au revoir ? Rala Eléanor.

-Bien sur que si !

Les quatre sœurs s'étreignirent et Lottie entraîna Mary à leur obsessionnelle chasse au Maraudeurs.

-Finalement je vous comprends... je ne pourrais pas les supporter, souffla Victoria.

Les jeunes filles s'approchèrent de la porte du train, Elizabeth resta derrière quelques instants pour adresser un dernier regard à son père. Au moment où elle passa la porte de la voiture elle fut éjectée sur le côté et renvoyée sur le quai ou elle trébucha et tomba en arrière.

Elle se retourna vers son agresseur, grand, mince, des cheveux sombres et des yeux aciers: Sirius Black. Enfin, Sirius Black et sa bande. Oui, certes c'est un très beau garçon, il a un visage superbement bien dessiné mais quand on est poli et qu'on bouscule quelqu'un on s'excuse, on ne se marre pas avec ses potes !

-On ne t'a jamais appris à t'excuser Black ? grinça Elizabeth en se relevant.

Il s'arrêta de rigoler et la jaugea du regard.

-J'tavais pas vu, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise?

La jeune fille devint rouge de colère.

-Un pardon aurait été suffisant ! Mais c'est sûr, quand on est le grand Sirius Black on peut tout se permettre! Je crois que la popularité te monte un peu trop à la tête !

Il devint plus sérieux.

-T'as un problème gamine ?

-Je te trouve très mal placé pour me traiter de gamine Black, étant donné qu'on a qu'un an de différence. Et pour répondre à ta question, je te laisse deviner ou tu trouveras tout seul ? Oui j'ai un problème: C'est que t'as de la merde dans les yeux!

-Sur ce elle lui donna un coup d'épaule et remonta dans le train en recevant un regard désolé de Rémus Lupin.

Elle prit quelques instants avant de retrouver le compartiment de sa sœur. Elle poussa furieusement la porte et s'installa près de la fenêtre en lançant des insultes dans sa barbe sous le regard incrédule d'Eléanor et de son amie.

Victoria lui demanda se qu'il s'était passé.

-Rien. Ab-so-lu-ment RIEN.

Un silence pesant fit son apparition, le train démarra dans une amthmosphère assez tendue dans le compartiment des sœurs Willey. Elizabeth fixait un point invisible par la fenêtre en maugréant des insultes tandis que Victoria et Eléanor n'osaient rien dire.

Eléanor rompit le silence.

-Lizzie, tu veux bien me jouer le morceau de violon qu'on a trouvé pendant les vacances ?

Le visage d'Elizabeth s'illumina, elle attrapa son violon, l'accorda et lança un sortilège d'insonorisation. Lizzy se leva, posa son violon sur son épaule et commença à jouer. Une musique rythmé , joyeuse et entraînante. Victoria se mit à frapper des mains et fut rejointe par Eléanor. Elizabeth commença à tourner sur elle-même entraînée par la musique et fit une révérence à la fin du morceau sous les applaudissements de sa sœur et son amie.

-Il est superbe, c'est toi qui l'a composé ? demanda Victoria

-Non, je l'ai trouvé cet été avec Eléa, mais il est tellement vieux que la plupart des notes sont illisibles donc je fais beaucoup d'impro.

-Je soupçonne papa de l'avoir composé, dit Eléanor l'air rêveur.

-Ça ne m'étonnerait pas, il n'a jamais aimé raconter ses histoires, mais maman parle pour deux, voir plus donc ça rattrape...

-Lizzie, tu veux bien nous raconter ce qu'il t'es arrivé tout à l'heure sur le quai? demanda Victoria.

Elizabeth rougit un peu, elle espèrait qu'elles auraient oublié.

-J'ai eu une petite, toute petite, altercation avec Black.

Eléanor et son amie firent une mine horrifiée.

-Lequel ? Crièrent elles ensemble

Elizabeth espéra de tout cœur que le sortilège d'insonoriasation soit toujours actif.

-Comment ça lequel ?

-Quel Black ? Regulus ? Andromeda ? Répondit Vicky au tac au tac.

-Non, Andromeda a fini ses études depuis longtemps non? S'interrogea Eléanor.

-Ni l'un ni l'autre: c'est Sirius Black, avoua finalement Elizabeth.

-Depuis quand Black s'en prend-t-il aux Gryffondors ?

-J'en sais rien mais ce mec n'est qu'un abrutit fini!

-A peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille à la cheveulure rousse et aux yeux émeraude.

-Lily ! S'écria Victoria.

-Salut Victoria, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix douce, comment vas-tu deuis quinze jours?

-SUUUPER bien ! Et toi, toujours harcellée par Potter ?

-Eh oui, malheureusement... Elle prit appuis sur la porte.

-Tu veux te joindre à nous ?

-Avec plaisir, merci !

Elle s'installa à côté d'Elizabeth.

-Vicky, et si tu nous présentais? Demanda Eléanor.

-Ho, oui, les filles je vous présente Lily Evans et Lily je te présente Eleanor et Elizabeth Willey.

Lily parut surprise.

-Alors c'est toi, Elizabeth ! La fameuse Elizabeth !

-Pardon ? demanda Lizzie en fronçant les sourcils.

-Celle qui a envoyer valser Black tout à l'heure !

Vicky fit un grand sourire en ajoutant :

-Eh bien ! Les nouvelles vont vite on dirait...

-Comment l'as tu sus ? Répliqua Lizzie en coupant la parole à Victoria.

-C'est Remus, qui me l'a dit, d'ailleurs tu as également des excuses de sa part.

Elizabeth devient rouge de colère :

-Mais c'est des excuses de Black que je veux ! Avec des explications et face-à-face ! C'est ça le courage des Maraudeurs ? S'en prendre à plus jeune qu'eux ? Si c'est cela, ils n'ont pas leurs place à Gryffondor, Serpentard aurait été préférable !

Lily afficha une mine désolé.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il pensait à mal... Disons que Black est très... spontané...

-Et bien moi je préférerais qu'il soit désolé !

I-l est peut être con mais qu'est ce qu'il est beau... souffla Victoria le regard dans le vague.

-Oui, ça je ne peut pas lui retirer, reprit Elizabeth en se calmant, mais le physique ne fait pas tout. Il est beau, mais con. Et malheureusement, le « con », me rebute plus qu'autres choses.

-Il n'a peut être pas fait exprès, chuchota Eléanor.

-Oui, ça m'étonne de Black, répondit Lily, il a du te confondre avec une Serpentard.

-Mais que je sois à Gryffondor ou à Serpentard ne change rien. Il n'a pas à agresser un élève quel qu'il soit.

-Ça ne change pas le fait qu'il soit trop beau...

-Oui ! C'est bon, on a pigé Vicky.

La porte s'ouvrit, sur un jeune homme aux cheveux brun, assez mal coiffé :

-Qu'est-ce qui est pigé ?

Elizabeth senti Lily, se raidir.

-Dégage, Potter !

Un grand sourire fendit le visage du garçon.

-Bonjour, Lily ! Tu as passé de bonne vacance, j'espère.

-Superbes merci. Mais tu sais James, à partir du moment où tu débarques je comprends mes vacances sont belles et bien terminées.

Il rigola bruyamment, et se tourna vers Elizabeth.

-Oh ! Tu es celle qui...

-Oui, je suis celle que ton copain a fait tomber du train! s'exclama Elizabeth en se tournant vers la fenêtre.

-Je pense que tu as compris que tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici, je te demande donc de bien vouloir disposer. Tu ne veux pas faire perdre des points à Gryffondor alors que l'année n'a même pas commencée ? sourit Lily en montrant son insigne de Préfet.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et un rire ressemblant à un aboiement se fit entendre derrière lui. Elizabeth aperçu une masse de cheveux noir mais Potter referma la porte quand il vit que Lizzie changeait de couleur en reconnaissant Sirius.

-il est vraiment lourd, souffla Lily, Eliza, ne t'inquiètes pas pour la réaction de Sirius. Il n'est pas très malin mais il n'est pas méchant.

-En tout cas ce n'est pas l'impression qu'il m'a donnée ! Un abruti prétentieux c'est tout ce qu'il est.

-Au fait, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu es de nouveau préfète Lily, commença Victoria qui s'était lassé de l'ambiance que Sirius Black provoquait.

-Attention, Préfète en Chef !

-Trop cool, tu pourras retirer des points aux Serpentards et en ajouter à Gryffondor !

-Je ne compte pas faire de favoritisme mais je ne compte rien laisser passer aux Serpentards.

Quelques heures plus tard un groupe de jeunes filles firent irruption dans le compartiment pour voir la « _fameuse fille qui avait envoyé paître le beau Sirius Black_ ».

Après les filles, il y eu de nombreux passages dans dans le couloir du train pour essayer d'apercevoir Elizabeth par la vitre de la porte. Des fois des rires, des cris ou des clins d'œils de la part de garçon de 7eme année ou carrément des regards indignés de la part de filles plus jeunes qu'elles. Parmi elles Lizzie reconnu Chelsea Furlire, une 5ème année de Serdaigle qui avait largué son copain l'année précédente.

Elle était persuadée que Black voulait sortir avec elle car il l'avait aidé à ramasser ses feuilles de cours qui s'étaient envolées dans le couloir du 3eme étage. Finalement, elle c'est fait jeté et son ex a fait la même chose quand elle est retournée vers lui.

Elizabeth aperçu l'ex-petit ami en question lui crier un merci en passant devant la porte.

Après s'être levé et avoir menacé de stupéfixer toute personne qui passerait devant la porte du compartiment le calme revint comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Le reste du voyage passa très vite. Victoria acheta quelques sucrerie, Potter revint dix minutes papoter avec Lily, elles se changèrent et le Poudlard Express arriva à destination. La Préfète en Chef retrouva ses amies et repartit en saluant les filles de la main.

En arrivant devant les diligences Eléanor attrapa la main de sa sœur et prit de grandes respirations, elle avait toujours eu une santé fragile et se fatiguait rapidement. Elizabeth remarqua deux élèves un peux plus jeunes qu'elle la dévisager en chuchotant.

-Ça me fatigue cette histoire, on ne peut pas me laisser tranquille à la fin?

-C'est ça la célébrité sœurette !

-Je préférerais être célèbre pour mes aptitudes en musique plutôt que pour avoir tenu tête à un crétin arrogant comme lui!

-Dis donc, ce n'est pas très gentil, répondis une voix derrière elle.

Grand, brun, yeux aciers : Black. A ce moment précis Elizabeth se demanda si Merlin ne s'acharnait pas sur elle.

*c'est une belle journée pour la chanson de Mylène Farmer


	3. Chaptitre 2 Un Festin De Sentiments

_hey tout le monde! bon chapitre 2 (enfin) terminé!_

_J'ai été motivée par tous vos gentils commentaires! (Merci Merci Merci et encore Merci!)_

_Bon, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, excepté La famille Willey, Lizzie, Eléa, Vicky, Sirius, Lowrence... Quoi? Sirius n'est pas à moi? z'êtes sûr? Pourtant il me semblait bien que... (shit, grillée)_

_Bon et bien, bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Chapitre 2_

_Un Festin De Sentiments_

-Eh bien dis donc, ce n'est pas très gentil ! dit Black avec un sourire moqueur.

-Donnes moi une seule bonne raison d'être gentille avec toi ?

-Ecoute, je t'ai confondu avec une fille de Serpentard et... il regarda les couleurs du blason d'Elizabeth, Merde ! T'es à Gryffondor ?

-Quel sens de l'observation, railla-t-elle pendant que la carriole qu'elles attendaient s'immobilisait devant elles.

-A vous l'honneur, annonça pompeusement Victoria en ouvrant la porte aux jumelles comme un valet de pied.

-Merci très chère, rigola Eleanor, Lizzie viens, rentre ! Elle poussa presque sa sœur dans la chariote pour rompre le combat silencieux qui avait commencé entre Black et elle.

Victoria lança un clin d'œil malicieux au jeune homme dont les amis arrivaient et rentra dans l'attelage qui se mit à avancer.

-je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste !

-Il avait l'air surprit d'apprendre que tu étais à Gryffondor, tenta d'expliquer Eleanor

-Peut être _surpris_ mais pas désolé ! Ce sont des EXCUSES que j'attends !

-Mais il est tellement beau...Et il est à Gryffondor ! S'extasia Victoria

-Non mais c'est pas possible ! Arrêtez toutes les deux de lui trouver des excuses ! Tous les abrutis du monde des sorciers ne sont pas passés par Serpentard ! On en a la preuve vivante dans la chariote de derrière, s'énerva-t-elle en pointant l'arrière de la calèche de la main.

-Mais il voulait peut être s'excuser...

-Eléa, tu te refuses toujours à voir le mal, se plaignit Elizabeth

-Et toi tu le vois partout !

-Ah parce que pour toi il y a une autre façon de voir les choses peut être ?

-Eh bien...

-Zut !Il commence à pleuvoir... annonça Victoria, le nez collé à la vitre.

Les jeunes filles se mirent à discuter météo et Elizabeth, ravie que Sirius Black leur soit enfin sortit de la tête, put récupérer sa jovialité habituelle.

Les remparts du château se firent de plus en plus nets tandis que le temps avançait, elles purent bientôt passer l'immense portail de leurs très cher Poudlard.

La pression qui lui écrase la poitrine quand elle est chez elle en compagnie de sa mère et ses sœurs a enfin disparu. Non pas qu'elle ne les aime pas, loin de là! Mais elle a toujours tout fait pour ne pas leur ressembler. Ici, personne ne les dévisageaient en regardant sa famille s'exhiber en public, ici elles étaient les jumelles Willey, et pas les filles de la cruche d'esthéticienne qui travaille rue Leicester Square. Bien que la sottise de ses sœurs peut être parfois source de distraction elle est la plupart du temps une source de conflits incessants.

-Nous sommes arrivées à destination! dit Victoria en ouvrant la porte de la carriole qui continuait à avancer et se prépara à sauter.

-Non! Vicky tu as manqué de te faire très mal la dernière fois !

-Mais attends moi voyons ! s'exclama Elizabeth qui se plaça derrière son amie.

-Lizzie ! s'indigna Eleanor.

Pour que vous puissiez comprendre plus précisément ce qui se passe il faut revenir lors de la première arrivée en carriole des filles, lors de leur rentrée en seconde année. Elles sont tombées sur la seule charrette qui était dépourvue de fenêtre et au moment où l'on pouvait apercevoir le château elles ont décidé d'ouvrir la porte et de se pencher pour pouvoir voir le spectacle que celui-ci leur offrait. Seulement, elles étaient toutes les trois agglutinées la tête dehors et ce qui devait se passer arriva : elle se sont toutes écrasées lamentablement sur la route tandis que la charriote continuait à avancer comme si de rien n'était. Eleanor s'est cassée le poignet et elles ont dû continuer le trajet pied.

Donc depuis, chaque année quand elles arrivent à cet endroit précis elles sautent de la carriole en marche, pour maintenir la tradition.

La seule qui a toujours été réticente c'est Eleanor (ndl : on se demande bien pourquoi ?) bien qu'une fois qu'elle se retrouve toute seule elle décide de changer d'avis et de sauter.

-Un, deux... et TROIS!

Elizabeth et Victoria sautèrent en même temps suivies par Eleanor qui s'était résignée à les suivre.

-On étaient obligées de le faire ? Il pleut je vous signale !

-Tradition oblige, dirent Victoria et Elizabeth d'une même voix la main sur le cœur.

La chariote de derrière passa lentement derrière elles, Potter à la vitre les regarda les yeux ronds et sembla appeler le reste du groupe puisqu'une seconde plus tard ils étaient tous les quatre collés à la vitre à les dévisager.

Victoria embrassa sa main et souffla dans leur direction tandis qu'Elizabeth explosa de rire en voyant la tête déconfite d'Eleanor devenue rouge de honte.

Le trajet, bien que dérangé par la pluie, était des plus agréable. Il y avait peut être dix minutes de marche pour accéder au château et les jeunes filles étaient toute très impatientes de pouvoir passer au festin. Cependant un peu avant d'arriver une carriole s'arrêta à leurs côtés.

-Vous voulez monter ? Demanda un jeune homme arborant les couleurs de Serdaigle

-Bien entendu beau go...

-Merci beaucoup mais on est bientôt arrivées, on peut continuer à pieds. Ne te déranges pas pour nous, trancha Elizabeth en fusillant Victoria du regard.

Bien qu'elle ait très bien compris la raison de béatitude de Victoria, le jeune homme en question était absolument charmant avec son visage fin et ses yeux clairs mais les traditions, ce sont les traditions.

-Vous êtes sûres ? Il pleut de plus en plus fort !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas bel inconnu on se rejoindra au dîner, lança Victoria le pouce en l'air.

-Très bien, je ne m'inquiète pas, rigola t-il, à toute à l'heure alors !

Il referma la porte et la carriole reprit de la vitesse.

-Ce n'est pas un inconnu Victoria, souffla Eleanor en souriant

-C'est le gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle¸reprit sa sœur, William Lowrence.

-Hou, et bien, quelle journée ! Black, Potter ensuite Lowrence !

-Sans oublier Remus Lupin, dit doucement Eleanor

-Oui, sans oublier Lupin ! J'aimerais bien que se soit comme ça tout les jours ! Hein Lizzie ?

-La beauté est présente mais malheureusement pour certains le cerveau a fugué !

-On ne peu pas tout avoir dans la vie ! Pas tout le monde ne s'appelle Elizabeth et Eleanor Willey !

-Eleanor je veux bien, mais moi un peu moins...

-Tu es très bien Lizzie, dit Eleanor d'un ton cassant et dont le visage prit une teinte carmin

-Eliza tu t'aventures en terrain glissant là! Arrêtes de te sous estimer !

-Mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Je suis réaliste voilà tout ! Sérieusement je fais pâle figure à côté d'elle. Cherches un défaut, un seul défaut à ma sœur !

-La perfection peut être considérée comme un défaut ?

-Bon vous avez finies avec ça oui ou non ?

-Clochette sors de ce corps !

-Clochette ? interrogea Victoria

-Ah, oui tu viens d'une famille de sorciers, tu ne connais pas les Disney. Clochette est un personnage du dessin animé Peter pan, et quand elle est en colère elle devient toute rouge ! Comme Eleanor ! Et en plus elles se ressemblent un peu, blondes aux yeux bleus !

-Et moi ? Je ressemble à qui dans vos dessins _aminés_ ?

-Animés, et je ne pense pas qu'il y ai de nymphomane dans un dessin animé pour enfant !

-Mais je ne suis pas une nymphomane !

-Oh si ! Peggy dans la Belle et le Clochard quand elle voit un beau garçon! s'exclama Eleanor

Les jumelles commencèrent à chanter:

Il se traîne,

Mais on l'aime

Il traîne les cœurs après lui

Il se traîne  
Mais quand même  
On le suivrait jusqu'au bout de la vie

-Pour moi c'est la définition des quatre zigotos de notre maison... rigola Victoria

-Eh bien pas pour moi ! Je ne suis et ne serai jamais une de leurs groupies insupportables, Merlin m'en soit témoin !

Sur ces mots les jeunes filles arrivèrent aux grandes portes du château et rejoignirent les autres élèves. On pouvait déjà entendre les hurlements de Rusard à l'étage du dessus, probablement causés par Peeve l'esprit frappeur.

L'an dernier, le soir d'Halloween, il avait volé des petits pois dans la cuisine et les avait lancé sur tous les élèves en chantant ... ou plutôt hurlant "Joyeux Morniversaire" à Nick Quasi_-_Sans_-_Tête.

Résultat des courses : Poudlard a vécu la plus grande bataille de nourriture qu'il soit, probablement inégalable. La moitié des elfes de maisons a été traumatisée par l'intervention de Peeve dans les cuisines et le malheureux Nick Quasi_-_Sans_-_Tête a été introuvable pendant les trois semaines suivantes.

McGonagall fit son apparition et demanda aux élèves de se regrouper pour rentrer dans la grande salle où les élèves s'installèrent à leurs tables respectives. Eleanor s'était installée en face de Victoria et d'Elizabeth

-Pssssst, Lizzie, appela doucement sa sœur

-Oui ?

-Attention, Maraudeurs au complet à trois personnes à ta gauche!

Elizabeth tourna discrètement la tête et les dires de Eleanor se confirma. Ils étaient effectivement tous là, Potter, Black et Pettigrew semblaient avoir discussion très intéressante sur une façon de mettre le feu aux cheveux de Rogue et Lupin, lui, regardait dans leur direction.

-Quelle bande de crétins... Eleanor sembla à nouveau devenir cramoisie, quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dis encore ?

-Rien, rien...

Elizabeth fixa sa sœur avec insistance mais les première année arrivèrent et son attention se porta à la cérémonie de répartition.

Les noms et les visages défilèrent et la faim se fit de plus en plus ressentir aux tables des quatre maisons. Victoria constata qu'il y a eu une nette augmentation à la table des Poufsoufles cette année et le Professeur Dumbledor commença son discourt habituel. Elizabeth a toujours eu un immense respect pour cet homme, autant pour son intelligence que pour sa gentillesse. Plusieurs fois Eleanor allait le voir pour parler de ses soucis de santé, il a toujours été un soutien ne serait-ce que pour elle mais aussi pour leur famille. Chaque Noël elles recevaient quelques paquets de bonbons de sa part et en échange elles lui envoyaient un paquet de sucreries moldus.

A la table des Serdaigles Elizabeth aperçu Lowrence lui faire une signe de la main auquel elle répondit par un sourire.

Le discours terminé le banquet tant attendu fit son apparition. Les discutions étaient diverses et variées, même si Elizabeth se sentie légèrement observée par la gente féminine de l'école. Victoria raconta la malheureuse aventure de son grand frère avec un épouventard durant ses vacances

- ... Et tout à coup BOUM ! Je l'ai entendu hurler et il s'est étalé de tout son long dans les escaliers ! HA HA ! Et devinez ce que c'était : Un escargot géant ! Il a une peur bleue des ESCARGOTS ! Je peux te dire que j'ai un très gros moyen de pression maintenant ! HAHAHA !

- Lottie a sortit qu'elle voulait se faire émanciper parce qu'elle considère que 25£ d'argent de poche ce n'est pas assez, et qu'elle allait faire la grève de la faim ! Après deux jours enfermée dans sa chambre papa est monté et l'a vue en train de se gaver de chocolats qu'elle avait planqué sous son lit ! rigola Elizabeth, et pour se défendre elle a dit qu'ont avait mal compris ses propos et qu'elle faisait la grève des repas "en famille" ! Papa lui en a retourné une et elle ne nous a plus reparlé de grève jusqu'à la fin des vacances !

Les tables commencèrent à se vider et les jeunes filles montèrent à leurs dortoirs. Eleanor fut arrêtée quelques instants par Lupin qui lui annonça que quelques livres qu'elle avait proposé à Mme Pince avaient été commandés à la bibliothèque. Dans l'escalier Lily se faufila rapidement entre la foule pour donner le nouveau mot de passe (Dracomentule). Elizabeth tenait Eleanor par la main mais avait perdue Victoria par un mouvement de foule quand la porte du tableau c'était ouverte. Une fois dans la salle commune elle la chercha rapidement des yeux et en se retournant elle se trouva nez à nez avec une masse brune bouclée au yeux gris.

-Non mais c'est pas possible je suis un aimant à crétins ou quoi ?

-Qui se ressemble s'assemble, lança t'il un sourire malicieux aux lèvres

-Et ta connerie elle te ressemble peut être ?!

-Eh bien dans ce cas là elle aurait bien de la chance...

-Enfin, question de point de vue...

-Lizzie, arrêtes, viens, tenta Eleanor en tirant la manche de sa jumelle pour lui faire monter les escaliers.

-Oui, _Lizzie, _écoute ta copine, il est tard, vas te coucher, prends exemple sur elle!

Elles entendirent plusieurs rires différents derrière lui, évidement le reste du groupe était là.

Eleanor piqua un fard et Elizabeth hurla un flot de paroles incompréhensibles jusqu'à ce que la voix de Victoria arrive à leurs oreilles "hé ! le club des allumés, c'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel ?! Je tiens à signaler aux jumelles Willey que je suis en train de me faire agresser par leur hiboux et qu'elles ont intérêt à revenir illico presto si elles ne veulent pas qu'il termine en ragout de pigeon !"

Les jeunes filles montèrent les marches de l'escalier pour accéder à leur dortoir, Elizabeth entendit Black interroger Lupin.

-elles sont **vraiment **sœurs ?

Les filles rejoignirent Victoria dans le dortoir. Elle était cachée sous sa couette et hurlait tandis que Archimède s'acharnait à planter ses serres sur la couverture.

-Merde mais enlevez ce MONSTRE de mon lit!

-Archimède ! lança sèchement Elizabeth, le hibou s'immobilisa et vint se poser sur le bras de sa maitresse.

-Eh bien alors, tu lui as fais quoi ? demanda Eleanor et retirant la couette qui recouvrait leur amie.

-Mais rien... je suis rentrée dans la chambre et il m'a agressée !

-Je veux bien croire qu'il est capable d'agresser quelqu'un mais quelqu'un qui n'a rien fait...Non. Qu'est ce que tu as fais, insista Elizabeth.

-Heuuu... en fait, ton hibou n'arrêtait pas de brayer et de s'énerver contre sa cage donc je lui ai demandé plus ou moins gentiment de se la fermer et il a pas trop aimé. Il a tellement pas aimé qu'il a cassé le verrou de sa cage et il m'a agressée !

-C'est bien Archimède, ne te laisse pas marcher dessus, félicita Elizabeth.

-Quoi ?! s'indigna Victoria, Et moi alors, je suis quoi ? Une crotte de mandragore ?

-Tu n'as eu que ce que tu mérites, depuis le temps je pensais que tu le savais qu'il ne faut jamais insulter Archimède, il est aussi fier qu'un Hippogriffe et aussi orgueilleux qu'un centaure. Et puis pour ta gouverne les mandragores ne défèquent pas, ce sont des plantes !

Alexie Austen et Lisa Morgan leur camarades de chambre s'installèrent dans leurs lit respectifs et fermèrent les rideaux de leurs lits baldaquins en souhaitant bonne nuit aux filles.

Eleanor libera Archimède à la fenêtre pour qu'il puisse rejoindre la volière et s'installa dans son lit, elle commençait à s'endormir quand sa sœur vint s'installer au près d'elle.

- Eléa, je ne te réveille pas ? chuchota Elizabeth

-Non, non ne t'inquiètes pas, il y a un problème ?

-En fait... j'ai une question à te poser...

-Oui ?

-Ca fait combien de temps que tu es amoureuse de Lupin ?

-Qu-quoi ? Mais ou vas tu chercher ça ?

-Eleanor, je suis ta sœur jumelle, je peux remarquer quand tu te coupes les ongles alors si je ne me rend pas compte que tu es amoureuse c'est qu'il y a un problème !

-Depuis combien de temps tu es au courant ?

-J'ai des doutes depuis l'année dernière mais j'en suis persuadée uniquement depuis le buffet.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu es devenue toute rouge quand Lupin regardait dans notre direction, sur le coup j'ai cru que c'était à cause de moi, mais mes doutes se sont confirmés quand j'ai vu que c'était toi qu'il regardait ! Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ?

-Je ne sais pas... J'appréhendais ta réaction, je comptais t'en faire part, mais l'histoire qu'il y a eu avec Black aujourd'hui a compliqué les choses...

-Quoi ? demanda Elizabeth incrédule

-Tu détestes Black, et il se trouve qu'il s'agit d'un des meilleurs amis de Remus ! Je ne vais pas espérer entretenir une relation avec quelqu'un si c'est pour te forcer à côtoyer quelqu'un que tu détestes...

-Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu refuses de te déclarer à Lupin à cause de moi ? Mais je n'en ai rien à faire de Black, tu fais se que tu veux ! Si je dois l'ignorer je le ferais mais je t'interdis de te rendre malheureuse à cause de moi !

-Mais je ne veux pas que tu le sois à cause de moi non plus...

-Non, Eleanor, là tu te trompes, je pense que tu essais de trouver des excuses à ton manque de réaction! Tu rejettes la faute sur moi uniquement parce que tu n'as pas le courage de lui avouer que tu l'aimes ! Pour une fois dans ta vie tu vas faire preuve d'égoïsme et penser un peu à toi !

-Excuse moi...

-Pour?

-Pour ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt...

-Excuses acceptée ! Et pour que tu n'aies plus à t'inquiéter pour moi j'essaierais d'avoir des rapports cordiaux avec Black.

-Ce n'est pas trop te demander ?

Elizabeth ria jaune.

-Bonne nuit sœurette ! dit Elizabeth en sautant du lit de sa sœur pour rejoindre le sien.

Avoir des rapports cordiaux avec Black, pensa Elizabeth, autant demander à Vous-savez-qui de créer une association de protection des moldus... Merlin pourquoi ai-je dis ça?


End file.
